Acylated cyclic 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds and salt derivatives represented by the triketone tautomer of Formula i: 
wherein linking group A0 completes a 5-, 6- or 7-membered, optionally substituted carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring, and J0 is an aliphatic or aromatic group, are well known in the literature. Examples of such compounds are disclosed in European Patent Application Publication EP-666254-A1, PCT Patent Application Publications WO96/22958 and WO97/01550, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,672,483, 4,560,403, 4,678,496 and 5,480,858.
Cyclic 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds of Formula i are known to equilibrate with enolic tautomer forms, such as Formula ia: 
As equilibration between the triketone of Formula i and its enolic tautomers is facile, they are chemical and biological equivalents. Through this equilibration the 1,3-dione moiety is equivalent to its enolic 3-hydroxy-2-en-1-one tautomers. These compounds are acidic and easily form salts on treatment with bases. As the free acid and salt forms of these compounds rapidly equilibrate in the environment and under physiological conditions, they can be considered biological equivalents.
Many of the acylated 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds of Formula i are known to be biologically active. Examples of such compounds are disclosed in PCT Patent Application Publication WO97/01550 as valuable for controlling undesired vegetation in such important crops as rice, soybeans, sugar beets, corn (maize), potato, wheat, barley, tomato and plantation crops. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,403 and 4,678,496 indicate compounds in this class are also plant growth regulants, both for crop and non-crop uses such as for lawns. In Chemical Reviews 1999, 99(4), pages 1047-1065, D. B. Rubinov et al. published xe2x80x9cChemistry of 2-Acylcycloalkane-1,3-dionesxe2x80x9d in which he reviews the chemistry of this class of compounds as well as their usefulness. Rubinov indicates that these compounds exhibit antibiotic, antibacterial, antihelmintic, antimalarial, antidiabetic, anticancer and other useful therapeutic properties. Plants and fruits used as folk medicines may be extracted to yield flavanoids with this basic structure.
Examples of specific compounds represented by Formula i with commercial significance are shown in Table 1.
Scheme i shows preparation of acylated cyclic 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds of Formula i, via rearrangement of the corresponding enol ethers of Formula ii, wherein linking group A0 and J0 are as already described. Such a rearrangement is disclosed in a number of references including PCT Patent Application Publications WO99/28282 and WO96/22958, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,695,673 and 4,678,496. 
The reaction requires a catalyst to proceed in satisfactory rate and yield. Known catalysts include azoles such as 1,2,4-triazole as described in PCT Patent Application Publication WO99/28282, 4-(dimethylamino)pyridine as described in PCT Patent Application Publication WO93/08153, cyanide as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,673 and aluminum trichloride as described in Synthesis 1978, pages 925-6.
As described in PCT Patent Application Publication WO99/28282 and shown in Scheme ii, some enol ethers of Formula ii can be prepared by treating a 1,3-dicarbonyl compound of Formula iii with an acylating reagent of Formula iv in the presence of a base. 
wherein linking group A0 completes a 5-, 6- or 7-membered optionally substituted carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring. J0 is an aliphatic or aromatic group, and X0 is a halogen leaving group, usually chlorine.
PCT Patent Application Publications WO99/28282, WO96/22958 and WO96/22957, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,559,218, and 5,480,858 describe acyl halides as suitable acylating agents. The enol ether may be isolated, or the crude reaction mass may be treated with a catalyst, as indicated above to give the desired acylated cyclic 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds of general Formula i. A limitation of the method of Scheme ii is that acyl halides are produced under acidic conditions that can decompose acid-sensitive chemical substituents on the acyl halide itself causing reduced yield and purity. Also, substituents that would react with the highly reactive acyl halide group cannot be included. Additional methods to prepare acylated cyclic 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds are therefore needed.
This invention pertains to a method for preparing an acylated product of Formula 1: 
wherein
A is a linking group comprising an optionally substituted backbone segment consisting of 2 to 4 atoms selected from carbon atoms and 0 to 2 nitrogen, 0 to 2 oxygen and 0 to 2 sulfur atoms;
J is an optionally substituted, carbon-linked hydrocarbyl group; and
Y is H or a salt cation;
the process comprising contacting a phenyl ester of Formula 2: 
wherein
y is 0, 1, 2 or 3;
each R is independently selected from electron-withdrawing groups; and
J is as defined for Formula 1
with a cyclic compound of Formula 3: 
wherein
A and Y are as defined for Formula 1;
in the presence of a source of cyanide or fluoride ion.